YGO EQG - Episode 003
"Cold Steel" is the fourth episode/chapter of the series. This episode introduces us to a new main character. His name is Cold Steel and he wants to know about Pendulum Summoning. So he decides to challenge Flash after creating new cards for Flash. While Flash learns what Pendulum Monsters are when they are in the Pendulum Zones. Will Flash win? Will it be a draw? Featured Duels: Flash Sentry vs. Cold Steel Turn 1: Cold Cold draws. He then activates "Reasoning" to force Flash to declare a Level. After that, Cold must draw until he gets a monster. If that monster is a different Level from the declared Level, then he can Special Summon it, otherwise, it is sent to the Graveyard. Flash declares 4. Cold draws the Level 3 "Blazing Soul Firefly", so he Special Summons it (900/1400) in Attack Position. Since "Blazing Soul Firefly" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, Special Summoning two more copies of "Blazing Soul Firefly" (900/1400 each) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Blazing Soul Fireball" to inflict 300 damage to Flash for every Attack Position "Blazing Soul" monster Cold controls. Cold controls three (Flash 4000 → 3100). He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Magna Fighter Lucidum" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Magna Fighter Lucidum" to target itself and attack all Special Summoned monsters Cold controls. "Magna Fighter Lucidum" attacks and destroys all three copies of "Blazing Soul Firefly" (Cold 4000 → 3900 → 3800 → 3700). He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Cold Cold draws. He then Normal Summons "Blazing Soul Knight Gekaa " (1600/1400) in Attack Position. "Blazing Soul Knight Gekaa" attacks "Magna Fighter Lucidum", but Flash activates his face-down "Reflection Guard" to prevent his monster's destruction by battle (Flash 3100 → 2500). Turn 4: Flash Flash draws. He then Tributes "Magna Fighter Lucidum" to Tribute Summon "Twin Lazor Dragon " (2100/1500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Twin Lazor Dragon", it can attack twice per Battle Phase. "Twin Lazor Dragon" attacks and destroys "Blazing Soul Knight Gekaa" (Cold 3700 → 3200). "Twin Lazor Dragon" attacks Cold directly, but Cold activates his face-down "Blazing Soul Wildfire" to draw a card. If it's a monster, then the attack is negated and the drawn monster is Special Summoned, otherwise, the attack continues. He draws "Blazing Soul Dragon, Burnout Dragon ", so he Special Summons it (2200/1800) in Attack Position and the attack is negated. Turn 5: Cold Cold draws. He then Normal Summons "Blazing Soul Dragon, Magma Breath Dragon " (1800/1500) in Attack Position. "Blazing Soul Dragon, Burnout Dragon" attacks and destroys "Twin Lazor Dragon" (Flash 2500 → 2400). "Blazing Soul Dragon, Magma Breath Dragon" attacks Flash directly (Flash 2400 → 600). He then activates "Blazing Soul Cleansing" to force both players to discard their entire hand and draw five cards. Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. Flash activates "Magna Caster Lunara" (Right 1) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Left 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Fighter Lucidum" (1000/1000) from his Extra Deck and "Magna Fighter Crossbolt" (1400/1400) and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning "Blazing Soul Dragon, Magma Breath Dragon" to the bottom of Cold's Deck. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks "Blazing Soul Dragon, Burnout Dragon", but Cold activates his face-down "Gravity Bind". Now all monsters Levelled 4 or above cannot attack while this card is face-up. He then Sets a card. Turn 7: Cold Cold draws. He then activates "Mystical Revival" to pay 1000 Life Points (Cold 3200 → 2200) and revive one monster for every Spell Card Flash controls. Since Pendulum Monsters count as Spell Cards when they are in the Pendulum Zones, he revives two copies of "Blazing Soul Firefly" (900/1400) in Attack Position. He then Tributes all three of his monsters in order to Tribute Summon "Blazing Soul Dragon, Purgatory Dragon" (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Blazing Soul Dragon, Purgatory Dragon", its ATK becomes equal to the combined Levels of the Tributed monsters times 300 ("Blazing Soul Dragon, Purgatory Dragon": ? → 3600/? → 3600). He then activates its second effect to negate the effects of all Spells and Traps on the field, meaning it can attack. At this point, the Duel System overloaded, causing the Duel to end with no result. Trivia *In this series, Cold Steel is the Seto Kaiba of the series, meaning that him and Flash are rivals. *The reason why this Deck is a different Attribute from his name is because it's not his real Deck. You will see his real deck soon.